


Kale's Mentor Meal

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/F, Fetish, Other, Same size vore, Vore, Weirdness, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Caulifla teaches Kale a new technique for swallowing her enemies whole. Kale tries it out on her mentor, but unfortunately, she isn't sure how to get her back out!
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Kale's Mentor Meal

"A-are you sure about this, sis?" Kale said, her knees trembling as her beloved mentor, Caulifla stood in front of her.

"Of course, sis! I believe in you!"

"I mean...do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Caulifla said, puffing out her chest proudly. "I've survived a lot worse, trust me!"

"A-alright!" Kale approached Cauifla, wrapping her hands around the larger girl's arms.

"Good!" Caulifla said. "You know what to do next, right?"

Kale nodded. Her lips parted, and her mouth continued to open, until the gape was wide enough to swallow Caulifla whole. And that's exactly what Kale did!

Caulifla had agreed to teach her protege her secret technique: swallowing her opponents whole. Saiyans had huge appetites, but Caulifla, being a uniquely gifted prodigy, had a greater appetite than most of her Saiyan peers. Her appetite was so great, in fact, that she had a craving for, and the ability to, swallow other creatures of similar size to herself in a single gulp!

She quickly learned how to make use of this in combat, either by trapping her opponents inside of her stomach until they lost the will to fight, or by letting them melt away into sludge inside of her guts, so she'd be rid of them forever. Obviously, Kale was going to do the former to her. Caulifla had full confidence in her sis. If she could manage to swallow her whole, she was sure she could control her stomach acids too!

"There you go!" You're doing a great job!" Caulifla said, as Kale lowered her gently into her mouth. She started with Caulifla's head, as that would be the most difficult part to devour, with that mass of spiky black hair in the way.

Once she passed that, the rest was easy. Caulifla was somewhat voluptuous, with weight concentrated around her breasts and hips, but for the most part she had a slender, athletic figure that slid easily down Kale's throat.

Swallowing her beloved sis felt so strange...and yet so good at the same time! Caulifla's encouragement definitely helped, and Kale was elated that she had seemingly mastered Caulifla's technique so easily! She couldn't celebrate just yet though, there was still work that needed to be done. She was now up to Caulifla's navel, which she accidentally tickled with her tongue.

Another gulp and her lips were around Caulifla's wide hips. She was blocked momentarily, but a firm swallow pushed her past it. Now only Caulifla's legs remained.

"You're almost there, sis!" Caulifla said. Her voice was muffled, and Kale could feel her throat vibrating as she talked.

*GULP*

Kale was grateful that she was wearing a midriff exposing shirt. Anything else would've been torn right open as her stomach swelled when Caulifla fell into it. Caulifla was taller than Kale herself, so swallowing her made her stomach enormous! The spherical, tan orb jutted out in front of her, shifting as Caulifla moved around inside of it, trying to get comfortable.

Kale let out a belch, uncharacteristically loud and brassy for a girl who was normally so meek and quiet.

*BOooUUuuRUrrrrrppp!!*

"Nice one!" Caulifla said from within her guts. "Maybe someday you'll be able to burp as loudly as your big sis!"

Kale wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was a strange mixture of pride in her accomplishment, shame at how fat and bloated she looked and felt, fullness from how absolutely stretched and swollen she was, and general gassiness. The sensation of having her mentor squirming around in her guts was strange. Not unpleasant per say, but definitely strange.

"A-are you going to be okay in there?" Kale asked, finding herself fixated on her own writhing, bloated gut.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! You haven't learned how to control your stomach acids yet, so there's no way they'll be strong enough to digest someone as powerful as me!" 

Kale let out a soft sigh of relief that slipped into a far less soft belch halfway through.

*BWWWHOOOOOOOUuuUURRrrpppPP!!!*

"O-oh, excuse me!" Kale said, blushing bashfully. 

"Don't apologize! That one was really impressive!

"Hey sis...how do I let you out?"

"Hmmm..." Caulifla mused from within her pupil's stomach. "That's a good question..."

"Oh no!" Kale said, suddenly recoiling with shock. "You won't be trapped inside of there forever, will you?"

"Hey, don't move like that!" Caulifla said, thrashing around in Kale's gut until she returned to something close to her original position. 

"Sorry sis," Kale said, making sure to keep Caulifla's comfort in mind whenever she moved from now on. 

"Nah, I'll get out of here eventually," Caulifla said confidently. "We just might need to wait for...you know, nature to take its course."

"O-oh," Kale said, blushing a deep scarlet at the thought. 

"Hey boss, are you in there?" came the voice of a male Saiyan, accompanied by a series of firm knocks on the metal door.

"I...uh..." Kale stammered her way through a hasty reply until her voice tapered off into silence. Apparently, this wasn't enough to dissuade the curious gang member, who came through the door anyways, which Caulifla had apparently neglected to lock.

The Saiyan was naturally taken by the absence of his gang leader, as well as the presence of the very visibly bloated Kale in her place. Kale’s midriff-baring top made her belly impossible to hide, even while she unconsciously draped her arms over it in a futile attempt to conceal it.

”Where did Caulifla go?” he asked. “I was sure I saw her come in here.”

”Oh, she...she left a little while ago,” Kale said, her voice even more stilted and nervous as usual, as she was trying desperately not to let a belch slip out.

”Do you know where she went?” he asked. “And what’s with the, uhhh...” he gestured vaguely at Kale’s jutting midsection, finally addressing the swollen, circular elephant in the room.

”Oh, this?” Kale said, fumbling with her top. She attempted to pull it over her burgeoning belly, but it just snapped back up, causing her gurgling globe of a gut to spill out and drawing even more attention to its spherical self. 

“I’m, well, errr, I’m pregnant!” she said. Kale’s general shyness payed off. Since she made an effort to stay out of the limelight, this Saiyan had never seen her before, and therefore wouldn’t know that her stomach had been perfectly flat and taut the previous day. Still, Kale’s stomach was far too large to be explained by mere pregnancy alone, and that didn't explain the gurgles either, so she added "and I just had a pretty big meal! Y-you know, cravings and all..." Kale's timing was perfect, as this excuse also helped justify the massive belch that erupted from her mouth just a few moments after she finished her stammering excuse.

*BUWOOORRRrrRROOOOOOooOoOOOOOrRrrrPPpPP!!!*

The sudden shifting of gas apparently caused Caulifla some discomfort, as she immediately shifted around within her gut. This motion was incredibly conspiculous, and even created a brief outline of Caulifla's body in Kale's exposed belly flesh that did not go unnoticed by the other Saiyan.

"Haha, the baby's really kicking today..." Kale said, her cheeks now bright crimson. She gave her gut a soft but purposeful smack as if to say to Caulifla "stop moving."

Caulifla did not take kindly to this. "Hey, what was that for?" The Saiyan protested sharply, her voice muffled but still audible beneath that smothering layer of Kale's gut flesh.

Kale panicked. "It feels like I just got contractions! I think my water just broke! You have to leave right now!"

"Huh?" went the Saiyan, as the bloated Kale forced him out of the door, her gut bobbing comically between her legs as she did. Before the Saiyan intruder could ask any further questions, he was forced out the door by a combination shove and belly-bump, which was then slammed shut behind him and locked.

Kale let out what she thought would be a sigh of relief, but ended up instead as a belch. 

*BUAWRP!!*

"...that was close," Kale said. "I have no idea what would've happened if he figured out that I ate you! I have to get you out of there right away!"

Caulifla shrugged, the motion causing Kale's gut to gurgle softly. "Sorry. I told you, I have no idea how to escape."

”Well how much longer do you think you’ll be in there? People will start wondering where you are!”

”Like I said, could be a while. I might come out naturally, but that might take days, even weeks. Maybe I’ll be stuck in here forever.”

Kale crossed her arms and huffed. “Well, you don’t sound very upset about that. I’m starting to think you don’t want to leave.”

”Pffft,” Caulifla scoffed. “Why the hell would I want that?”

”I have no idea. But if you really wanted to get out, you’d try a little harder!”

“I’m trying as hard as I can! If you were stronger, you’d be able to deal with a little more weight on your gut.”

Kale’s hands were on her hips now, and she let out a noisy pout that jostled her belly slightly. “I guess I’ll just have to digest you then! We’ll see how much stronger I am after I turn you into a little more weight on my gut!”

”H-hey little sis, you aren’t serious, right?” Caulifla said, her tone going from cock and smug to anxious in an instant.

”Oh, I’m totally serious,” Kale said. “If there’s no other way to get you out, then I have no other choice.”

”W-well like I said, you couldn’t digest me if I wanted to. Your stomach acids aren’t strong enough.”

Caulfila could feel her whole world starting to shake. Kale’s stomach was never entirely still, but right now Caulifla felt like she was in a rock tumblr. If she hadn’t been trapped in the confines of her friend’s stomach, she would have realized that the entire room surrounding her was quaking as well. It wasn’t until she heard her friend’s furious roar that she realized that Kale was powering up with her still inside of her.

Caulifla could feel the environment around her starting to change. It went from balmy to boiling hot, from constrictive to claustrophobically skin-tight, as the abs of her now muscular midsection clenched around her. Kale’s entire body transformed whenever she went Super Saiyan, and as Caulifla was discovering, her stomach was not unaffected. Once harmless, the acids that her body was submerged in began to bubble and nipped at her skin. With the amount of wiggle room she had reduced to almost zero, there was nowhere she could go as her burning stomach juices rose higher and higher.

*OOOOOUUUUUR-BLAAAARLCH!!!*

Kale let out a monstrous, terrifying deep belch that made Kale's already impossibly tight gut somehow clench even harder around her prey. It also expelled the last of the relatively breathable air in Kale's stomach, leaving only thick, humid, foul gut-gas behind.

"Hehe...you won't last for much longer in there. Too bad there's no way for you to escape..."

Caulifla winced. Kale's acids were becoming more and more potent with each passing second. It wouldn't be long before her body was processed completely, absorbed into fat and muscle mass on her protege's body...

"B-but there is! There is a way out! I lied, okay!"

"Tell me!" Kale demanded furiously. 

"You have to focus your stomach muscles...starting from the bottom, and then moving towards the top. Then, once you get a tingly feeling around where your esophagus meets your stomach, you-"

Kale had been following along with Caulifla's instructions as she said them. The Saiyan was interrupted before she could finish, but her body suddenly lurching upwards, and the sound of a thunderous, earth-shaking belch.

*HWOOUUUUR-LUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCH!!!!!*

Caulifla was fired out of the Super Saiyan's open, belching maw with the force of a cannon, landing on the floor in a sticky puddle of drool and stomach juices. She took her first breath of fresh air in a while, and then turned around just in time to see her friend powering down into her original form. 

"I knew it!" Kale said in an accusatory tone. "You lied to me!"

"And you tried to digest me!" Caulifla shot back. 

"I was never actually going to digest you! I just wanted you to admit that you knew how to get out the whole time!"

"Fine," Caulifla said, standing up and crossing her arms over her saliva-soaked chest. 

"But why?" Kale asked. 

Caulifla didn't want to lie to her friend for a second time, she knew she would see right through it. Still, her answer made her cheeks blush bright pink.

"Well..." she said, turning her head from her protégé. "I kind of...started liking it in there. At least until you tried to digest me. It was...warm, and tight, and cozy...I'm sorry sis, I shouldn't have lied to you."

"It's okay!" Kale reassured her. "You should've just told me! I can't let you hang out in my stomach all the time, but I guess if you want to stay there for the rest of the day..."

Kale's mouth was open wide enough for Caulifla to fit inside in almost an instant. She really was a fast learner! Caulifla shoved her head in there, and with a few gulps and some effort from both girls, Kale had a big, bulging stomach full of her sis once again.


End file.
